happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Charms
:"Just try harder, you'll eventually become as talented as I am" :― Charms Spanish page: Charms Charms is quite simply a character. He consists of a cocky red panda who constantly lies to try to make himself look better. Appearance Charms wear eloquent clothing; it consists on a white cardigan, with golden sleeves and a golden detail on his shoulder, which is strapped on by a black belt with a silver buckle; a single, circular golden medal with a red ribbon is pinned to his cardigan. He wears black pants with a couple of golden straps across the legs. His fur is colored peach with several white detail decorating his fur in diverse patterns. He has a small mohawk, a tail similar to a raccoons (The stripes alternate between peach and a darker shade per stripe), albeit less bushy and his hands and feet are colored a darker shade of red. His ears are pointy and his size is average. Character Bio Charms is a character who, despite not being the brightest, has a very bright portrayal of himself. He always tries to impress his friends, classmates or even random strangers through his skills, his classic finger guns gesture or perhaps charismatic personality...even if has to lie in order to achieve said impression to the point where he even believes it himself. Despite his attempts, it is normally easy to detect that he's lying, but Charms' unbreakable pride towers easily over any accusations, even if there's proof. ...despite his tendency to lie, it isn't just a lie without purpose. Anytime he lies, he's willing to put his effort entirely into the lie until it becomes a reality; however, life always proves to be cruel, for his attempts at improvement always end up in painful tragedy for himself and, usually, those around him. He gets along better with girls or even panda characters. Given how driven he is by his pride, it is fairly easy to manipulate into focusing on doing extremely dangerous things, which makes him a potential hazard towards other characters. Despite how egotistical he may be, he cares about others and attempts to never put himself above others as well as admitting if he did something wrong. Anytime he faces ridicule, he manages to play it out naturally, never once falling into shame or embarrassment at the public eye. Relations The following lists how Charms interacts with other characters. Friends Mochi : At first it seemed like they were headed nowhere, but with enough time, they became a shy, albeit full-hearted couple. Being love a new experience to both of them, they hold hands with a radiant smile. Neutral ... Enemies Any bully character : As mentioned before, humiliating him seems to be an impossible task; this makes him a favored target for them to desperately attempt to do so...some of them even go a bit too far with it... Quotes :"I admit I ruined 8 of the prototypes...but hey, I didn't ruin ALL of them" :― This is why Charms and science projects don't really mix. :"Come on. I believe in you; believe in me believing in you" :― Charms attempting to encourage others Killcount TBA TBA Morgue Charms has a survival rate of 7%. His most common deaths involve his tongue, a fitting end for a liar; other deaths involve his tail, teeth or being shred apart. They normally have to do with the lie he's trying to make a reality. TBA TBA Gallery Mocharmsss.png|Charms flirting on Mochi (Image drawn by La Coco <3) Trivia Most people insult him by calling him a femboy. He's yet to realize what it means. If you think about it, he's a bit of a tragic character, given that no matter how much effort, time and dedication he places on converting a lie into a reality, the planets align perfectly in a way to dictate doom upon him, no matter how outrageous the death may be. This implies that, no matter how much he tries, he will be unable to change who he really is. He despises sneezing since, anytime he does, he makes a peculiar sound which is the only thing he considers embarrassing; thus, he keeps it a very well kept secret. Ironically, this sound is perceived as cute, which further closes his chances of drawing in attention in a positive manner. Whenever he's playing off the shade he's thrown at, he normally speaks with such confidence that he ends up accidentally adding up to the shade; nonetheless, his pride keeps him highly unaware that he just played himself. He claims to be the "Scholar Royal Guard". In fact, his attire consists of his "uniform". It is rumored that he even at one point attempted to bring a rifle with a bayonet. Needless to say, the idea was scrapped after an incident best left unspoken of. Despite how egotistical he can be, he's a decent encourager to others, adding a complimentary "If you keep on doing it with such passion, then maybe you'll manage to top me!" Despite admitting guilt if he screws up, he never lets it drag the team down, for he gives a short, motivational speech, stressing out how important each member of the team is, mainly himself. He speaks in a soothing and calm way, but whenever he gets stressed, his voice changes drastically to a distressed voice. His screams, whether of surprise or of pain, tends to sound very feminine and high-pitched. His body language shows a slightly feminine demeanor but, in a way, it even expresses how proud he is of himself. His eye color is green. This is mostly seen whenever his death involves a close up of his eyes. Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Male Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Red pandas Category:Mammals Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Free to Use